Inochi No Sentaku Wo Elegir un destino
by Lilrawr
Summary: Después de el fin de The End Of Evangelion... nos encontramos a un solitario Shinji y a una solitaria Asuka que ambos tienen que encontrar un sentido a sus vidas y emprender juntos o separados... su destino.
1. Retorno

Inochi No Sentaku Wo (Elegir un destino) Cap.1

_**By Higuka "Rinoa" Trianirea Leonhart**_

¡Ohayo Otakus! Os presento uno de mis primeros fan fics dedicados a una de mis animes favoritos, ¡Evangelion! Asuka: ¡Gutten Morgen! Espero que disfrutéis del primer Fan Fic de Higu-San del mejor anime del mundo... Higuka: Asuka, hay animes muy buenos, no solo Evangelion se lleva todas las medallas... ¬¬ Shinji: Calma, calma, ¡esto es una presentación de un Fan Fic, no una pelea de gustos! A que me monto en el Eva-01 y os doy una lección a todos... uú Higuka: 0 así se hace Shinji... .U Asuka: Ya está el baka, intentando quedar bien con la primera que aparece... Higuka: ¡ASUKA! Shinji: Déjala, en el fondo está celosa... Asuka: ¿¿QUÉ? ¿¿Y...YO? ¿¿CELOSA? ¡¡ANTA-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Higuka: T-T Espero que os guste esta primera parte! Asuka (de fondo): ¡Anta-Baka, ¡Anta-Baka! Shinji eres un ¡Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Higuka: ¿No se supone que en este fic habías cambiado tus modales, Asuka? Asuka: Glups ooU

**_Nota: Dedicado con tooool cariño del mundo a mi Squally-sama ¡TKM! 3_**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Año 2018. 2 años después de que Shinji Ikari frenó el ataque del Tercer Impacto, la Tierra ha cambiado completamente. Apenas hay vida, muchas se perdieron antes del Tercer Castigo, pero los pocos que han logrado sobrevivir, luchan por seguir adelante. En Tokio-3, nos encontramos frente a la playa a un solitario Shinji, recordando con dolor que hace dos años perdió a grandes amigos: Ayanami, Misato, Ritsuko, su padre... Además, todos los Evangelions habían sido destruidos, excluyendo el Eva-01, que flotaba junto a la Lanza de Longinos por todo el Universo.

**Shinji: **Ya no queda nada aquí... A pesar de que frené el exterminio completo de la humanidad me siento solo... He perdido las ganas de vivir...

Shinji...

Era Asuka, Soryu Asuka Langley. Milagrosamente, se había salvado del Tercer Impacto, y des de aquél día hasta ahora, había cambiado completamente de carácter: se había vuelto amable con Shinji, ya no era tan distante con él, ni tan fría. En lo más profundo de su ser, le agradecía a Shinji que la hubiera salvado de tan terrible desgracia.

**Shinji: **... Asuka...

**Asuka: **OH, ya estamos otra vez... ¿Recordando lo que pasó hace 2 años?

**Shinji: **...

**Asuka: **Yo también... En el fondo me siento triste... Pero yo intento olvidar-lo, yo lo que quiero es seguir viviendo, retomando el camino que en su día empecé a seguir.

**Shinji: **Asuka, tú eres fuerte, lo sé... Pero yo no soy así, soy vulnerable, y siempre me preocupo de lo que hacen los demás antes de lo que hago yo mismo.

**Asuka **(con una sonrisa): Yo, ya sabes, te prometí que jamás te dejaría solo. Tengo una enorme deuda contigo, te lo agradeceré toda la vida, y por eso estaré contigo para siempre. Si quieres... Yo puedo ayudarte a seguir tu camino.

**Shinji: **Asuka...

¡Shinji! ¡Asuka!

Se acercaban corriendo caras conocidas. Eran Touji, Kensuke y Hikari, amigos de la escuela de Shinji y Asuka. También habían conseguido sobrevivir al Tercer Impacto, y habían decidido volver a Tokio-3 para estar con Shinji y Asuka. Hikari llevaba en brazos a más ni menos que a Pen-Pen, el pingüino que antes vivía en el piso de Misato.

**Asuka: **¡Hola a todos! ... Pero... ¡Si eres Pen-Pen! Hikari... ¿Dónde estaba?

**Hikari: **Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Estaba hablando con Suzuhara y Kensuke y ha aparecido de repente. Parece que él también se ha salvado del Tercer Impacto.

**Asuka: ** ¡Qué bien! ¡Cómo le echaba de menos!

**Touji: **Eh, Shinji... Te veo muy apagado. ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos de fiesta esta noche?

**Shinji: **No... No me apetece mucho...

**Asuka: **Pamplinas, esta noche Shinji vamos a salir. Tú y yo. Quiero enseñarte una cosa para que pares de comportar-te así, ¿entendido?

**Shinji **(susurrando): Jo, cómo si tuviera tantas ganas de salir... ¬¬

**Asuka **(mirada asesina): ¿Has dicho algo? òó

**Shinji: **.U Nada nada, te acompañaré... (pensando): mejor que Asuka no recupere su mal humor de hace años...

**Kensuke: **¡Fiu Fiu! ¿Concertando una cita, parejita?

**Asuka y Shinji **(sonrojados): ¡¡CÁLLATE!

Por la noche, Shinji, Asuka, Touji, Kensuke y Hikari salieron un rato de fiesta. Al cabo de un rato, ya de madrugada, Asuka pidió a Shinji si podía acompañarla a un sitio. Él aceptó, y Asuka empezó a caminar hacia un sitio que era conocido. Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero al cabo del rato, Shinji, harto, dijo:

**Shinji: **Asuka, llevamos un buen rato caminando, ¿a dónde me llevas?

**Asuka: **¡Shhht! Ya estamos llegando.

**Shinji: **Este camino se me hace conocido...

**Asuka: **Hemos llegado...

Habían llegado a la entrada que conducía a Geofront, la ciudad subterránea en la que se encuentra NERV. La entrada, a causa del ataque de Seele sobre NERV, estaba destrozada, pero podían entrar sin problemas: la entrada no estaba bloqueada.

**Shinji: **...

**Asuka: **Lo echaba de menos. ¿Entramos?

Asuka no esperó a que Shinji respondiera, pues le había agarrado de una mano y entraron corriendo. Estuvieron un buen rato corriendo por los pasillos, bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar al Geofront. Sin más preámbulos, Asuka con decisión entró en la Sede Central de NERV, completamente destruida. Caminaron silenciosos los pasillos de la Sede, hasta llegar a la jaula de los Evas, ahora vacía, años atrás ocupada por el Eva-01, el Eva-00 y el Eva-02.

**Shinji: **Madre...

**Asuka: **El Eva-01 tenía implantada la personalidad de tu madre, ¿no?. La echas de menos... ¿verdad?. A mí me pasó lo mismo. El campo AT del Eva-02 y el Eva en sí para mí eran mi madre, cada vez que subía en él, volvía junto a ella.

**Shinji**: ... Seguro que el Eva-01 flota sin rumbo por el Universo. Me gustaría volver a verlo, aunque fuese por última vez... Ya que como han sido destruidos todos los ángeles... Los Evangelions no tendrían nada que hacer en este mundo.

**Asuka: **... ¿Continuamos?

**Shinji: **Sí. Este lugar me trae tan buenos momentos... O también tan malos recuerdos...

**Asuka: **Pienso lo mismo.

Dejaron atrás la jaula de los Evas, y llegaron donde estaba instalado el ordenador principal de NERV, el Magi. La pantalla principal estaba rota, había sillas caídas y rotas por todos lados, sillas donde antes habían estado sentados miembros de la plantilla de NERV.

**Asuka: **Hemos llegado.

**Shinji: **¿Querías volver a ver al Magi?

**Asuka: **Sí. Quiero comprobar si aún funciona.

**Shinji: **¿Por qué?

**Asuka: **Quiero recordar viejos recuerdos, el Magi me ayudará. Y con ellos... Podré elegir mi destino, un destino que creí perdido durante el Tercer Impacto, pero gracias a ti, estoy viva, y puedo seguir adelante.

Les llevó un buen rato comprobar cómo funcionaba el Magi. Al cabo del rato, comprobaron que funcionaba correctamente, el sistema no había sido dañado, pero no podían visualizar bien lo que ponía en la pantalla principal, pues estaba rota.

**Shinji: **Nunca pensé que yo mismo tendría que manejar el Magi.

**Asuka: **Yo tampoco... ¡Mira! ¡Aquí están nuestros grados de sincronización! Je je je, te gané por 50 puntos, y recuerdo que Ritsuko dijo que habías progresado mucho en pocas semanas, ¡y yo por esa tontería me enfadé! Que infantil que era antes, madre mía...

**Shinji: **Antes te gustaba mucho resaltar de los demás, y eras un poco creída... No... ¡no me mates Asuka es la verdad! O.oU

**Asuka: **xD Nada nada Shinji, era broma

**Shinji: **Aquí... Están los datos de Ayanami...

**Asuka: **...

Se produzco un silencio incómodo.

**Asuka: **La... La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

**Shinji **(triste): Sí...

**Asuka: **Yo también... A pesar de que antes no me caía bien, era una buena persona, y la echo de menos... Ojalá no hubiese sido ella la que volviese de nuevo con Lilith.

**Shinji: **¿Cómo sabes...?

**Asuka: **Yo ya sabía que no era un humano normal...

**Shinji: **... Mira... Aquí están los datos de Touji. Me sentó muy mal que mi padre obligase al Eva-01 a atacar el Eva-03...

**Asuka: **... Eva...

**Shinji: **¿Asuka?

**Asuka: **No sé que me pasa, pero cada vez que escucho el nombre de "Eva" tengo más ganas de volver con él. Pero él no volverá... Mi Eva fue asesinado por los malditos Evas en serie de Seele... Mi Eva fue devorado... Por los malditos... Evas en serie de... Seele...

Asuka empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Al recordar tan terrible experiencia, ver que tu cuerpo va siendo devorado no le dejaba la consciente tranquila. Shinji fue a consolarla, pues no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal. Al ir a consolarla, Asuka, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó.

**Shinji** (sonrojado)A... ¡Asuka!

**Asuka: **Sniff... Creo que... Ya he elegido un destino para mí... Pero necesito que tú lo aceptes... Yo...

Asuka abrazó con más fuerza a Shinji, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por su triste rostro.

**Asuka: **Yo quiero... Vivir a tu lado para siempre. Yo quiero ir más allá contigo. He de admitirlo, Shinji: Tú me has robado mi corazón. Por eso... Quero que seas mío.

**Shinji: **¿Y..yo?

**Asuka: **Shin...ji...

Asuka se acercó más al rostro de Shinji, que estaba totalmente ensimismado ante la declaración de Asuka. Una mujer... Una mujer le había dicho que le quería. Una vez Kaworu, antes de morir, le dijo esas palabras. Aunque esa vez Shinji no había correspondido ese mismo sentimiento de cariño. Ahora, abrazado como estaba con una chica, sentía que todo él quería ser de Asuka... Se sentía totalmente dominado por ese sentimiento que poco a poco brotaba en su corazón: ¿era amor todo eso?

**Shinji **(con un hilo de voz): Es... Espera...

Asuka abrió los ojos y detuvo su cara en seco, que estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.

**Asuka **(deprimida): No... No sientes lo mismo que yo... ¿verdad?

**Shinji: **Asuka... (acariciando su cara) no eso... Yo... En realidad si que quiero estar contigo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo... Para poner todas las cosas en orden. Entonces... Estaré a tu lado para el fin de mis días. Lo prometo.

**Asuka** (sonrojada): Shinji...

En ese momento se sintió una enorme explosión que hizo que tanto Shinji como Asuka cayeran al suelo.

**Shinji: **Que... ¿qué demonios ha sido eso?

**Asuka: **¡¡¡No... No puede ser!

Asuka miraba al cielo con una cara de terror. Allí, ante sus ojos, se encontraba un ser conocido por ellos... Un ser que se semejaba... A un ángel.

_Magi: Análisis completo del enemigo... ... La sangre es azul, se trata del ángel... ... Todo el personal a sus puestos de combate..._

**Shinji: **¿El ángel? ¡Pero si Kaworu era el último ángel! ¡Seele ya no existe! ¿Quién ha enviado este ángel?

**Asuka: **¡Qué más da de dónde ha salido! ¡Pero ahora no podemos defendernos! ¡No tenemos Evas! Y supongo que lo que este ángel busca es... ¡Adán!

Efectivamente. El Adán aún se encontraba en NERV. Gendou Ikari y Fuuyutski se habían encargado de que no sufriera daños... El primer humano.

**Shinji: **Quieren... Intentar otra vez provocar el Tercer Impacto...

El ángel cada vez se aproximaba más a dónde se encontraban Shinji y Asuka.

**Asuka** (abrazada a Shinji): Que... Que podemos hacer...

**Shinji **(pensando): Mamá... Mamá, ayúdame... Ayúdame a proteger a Asuka y a la humanidad...

Sucedió muy rápido. Cuándo el ángel se encontraba a menos de 2 metros de nuestros protagonistas, rápida como un pistoletazo, una lanza se clavó en el suelo, barrando el paso del ángel para encontrarse con Shinji y Asuka.

**Asuka: **¿¡La Lanza de Longinos?

**Shinji: **!

Un ser se acercaba volando con rapidez hacia donde se encontraban el ángel, Shinji y Asuka. Todo cubierto de una armadura púrpura y verde... Era el Eva-01.

**Asuka: **¡El Eva-01! ¡Shinji ¡Ha vuelto para ayudar-nos!

**Shinji: **No tenemos tiempo, ¡vamos Asuka!

Se metieron en la cabina del Eva-01, que había abierto el robot voluntariamente, como si quisiera que estuvieran ellos dos en su interior, más seguros.

**Shinji **(pensando): Gracias, mamá.

**Asuka: **¡Guau! Nunca había subido al Eva-01

_Magi: Introducción del líquido LCL..._

Shinji y Asuka se miraron. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shinji.

**Shinji: **¿Preparada?

**Asuka: **¡Preparada! ¡Por ti y la humanidad, hasta la muerte!

**Shinji: **¡Muy bien mamá, VAMOS!

Y el Eva se dirigió con decisión hacia el ángel.

**Continuará...**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Higuka: Jo jo jo... ¿Se ha quedado interesante, nyo? ¿Cómo será la 18ª batalla entre el Eva-01 y este nuevo ángel? ¿De dónde ha aparecido? Se supone que Seele no existía... Mmm... Me estoy planteando un Lemon al final de todo del fan fic entre Shin/Asu Shinji y Asuka: ¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? Higuka: Algo picantillo no viene mal ¬¬ y con la buena pareja que hacéis... Asuka: Vale vale, haz lo que quieras ù/ú se supone que yo aquí deseo a Shinji, no sé por qué me quejo... Shinji: Dios mío... Un Lemon con Asuka... ¿Yo... Estoy soñando? Es una broma, Higu-san ¿verdad? Higuka: No, hablo en serio 0 Shinji: ... Que vergüenza T/T

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y... ¡Shinji, deja ya de llorar! ¡Que sólo es un Lemon, no vas a morir, Anta-Baka! (juas juas, que cariño le he pillado a estas palabritas obras de Asuka xD)

**Higuka "Rinoa" Leonhart**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


	2. Ficticio o Realidad

Inochi No Sentaku Wo (Elegir un destino) Cap.2

_**By Higuka "Rinoa" Trianirea Leonhart**_

¡Ohayo otakus! Ya estamos con la 2ª Parte de _Eligiendo un Destino _nn Muchas gracias a todos los que me han animado a continuar con este fan fic, ¡arigatô!. Shinji: A ti también ya te vale por ponerme en el capítulo anterior esa escenita con Asuka ¬¬ Higu-hentai... Higuka: Baka, un poco de romanticismo no hace nada ¿eh? Además, bien que tú amas a Asuka ¿verdad? oó Shinji: ... Sí, ¿y qué? Asuka: ù/ú ¡Anta-Baka! ¡No digas esas cosas en público que me haces morir de la vergüenza! Higuka: Pues preparaos para el mini Lemon que añadiré al final del fic 0 Shinji y Asuka: T-T que vergüenza...

Higuka: ¡Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeguimos con la 2ª parte de Eligiendo un Destino!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

El Eva se dirigió con decisión al enemigo. Cerró un enorme puño, que hundió con fuerza en el estómago del monstruo. El ángel contraatacó empuñando una enorme lanza, parecida a la de Longinos.

**Shinji: **Mmm... Él también tiene una lanza. Vamos a luchar de igual a igual.

**Asuka: **¿Shinji?

**Shinji: **No temas, Asuka. Todo irá bien.

El Eva dio un paso atrás y se apoderó de la Lanza de Longinos, dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

**Asuka: **Shinji... El Eva no lleva el cable umbilical... Si se le llega a acabar la energía, como le pasó al mío...

**Shinji: **Es verdad... ¡Un momento! Aquí no se está agotando ninguna batería... Parece como... Como si la energía del Eva-01 no se llegase a agotar jamás...

**Asuka: **Increí... ¡KYAAAAAA!

El ángel había clavado su lanza en todo el pecho del Eva-01. Tanto Asuka como Shinji hicieron una mueca de dolor y se llevaron las manos al estómago, como si ese golpe lo hubieran recibido ellos.

**Asuka: **Todos... Todos los circuitos nerviosos están conectados, ¿verdad?

**Shinji: **Si...

¡¡Mirad! ¡El Eva-01!

Shinji y Asuka se dieron la vuelta, horrorizados. Touji, Kensuke y Hikari habían seguido a nuestra pareja hasta la Sede Central de NERV.

**Shinji: **¡Touji! ¡Kensuke! ¡Hikari!

**Asuka: **¡Huid de aquí maldita sea!

**Hikari: ¡**KYAAAA!

El ángel se aproximaba con decisión hacia los 3 chavales indefensos.

**Asuka: **¡No!

Touji protegió a Hikari, que se tapaba los ojos mientras pedía ayuda, mientras Kensuke también cerraba los ojos para no contemplar la escena que iba a suceder.

Pasaron unos momentos. No pasó nada.

Al ver que el ángel no había llegado hasta ellos, Hikari y Kensuke abrieron los ojos. Un grito de Hikari desgarró el silencio que reinaba. El Eva-01 se encontraba justo detrás de ellos, sirviendo de escudo, mientras el ángel había clavado con fuerza su lanza en la cara del Eva.

**Touji: **¡MIERDA! ¡Shinji! ¡Asuka!

El Eva no respondió.

**Hikari: **¡¡¡ASUKA! ¡¡¡SHINJI! ¡¡RESPONDED!

Parecía que las palabras de Touji y Hikari habían surtido efecto, pues el Eva pareció reaccionar. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, y aún con la lanza fuertemente clavada en su rostro, el Eva agarró el pesado cuerpo del ángel y lo lanzó lejos, quitando del peligro a los tres amigos de nuestros protagonistas. De repente, una voz jadeante y mostrando síntomas de dolor se sintió en la sala.

**Asuka: **Estáis... ¿Estáis todos bien?

**Hikari **(con lágrimas en los ojos): ¡ASUKA! ¡Por favor, pasa la imagen de la cabina al monitor central, quiero ver cómo estáis!

**Shinji: **De... De acuerdo.

La pantalla del monitor se iluminó y apareció la imagen de la cabina del Eva-01. Shinji estaba sentado mientras Asuka permanecía de pie a su lado. Un suspiro de aligeramiento provino de Touji, pero Hikari se fijó en la cara de Asuka y Shinji, y volvió a pronunciar un grito desgarrador. Asuka y Shinji se tapaban con fuerza su ojo izquierdo, mientras que por la mano donde se tapaban estaba toda impregnada de sangre. Al ver tan dramática escena, Hikari cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

**Asuka: **¡¡HIKARI!

**Touji: **No os preocupéis, sólo se ha desmayado.

**Asuka: **Hikari...

**Shinji: **Touji, Kensuke, escuchadme bien: Debéis salir de inmediato de aquí, retendré el ángel el suficiente tiempo para que escapéis, luego... Asuka y yo, como pilotos de Evangelion, nos ocuparemos del ángel.

**Touji: **Maldito seas Shinji, yo también soy un piloto de Eva.

**Shinji: **...

**Asuka: **Pero Touji...

**Kensuke: **Yo haré lo que manda Shinji. Ya me salvó la vida hace 2 años, y confío en ti, confío en tu fuerza. Touji, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero yo de ti, haría caso de Shinji, confiaría en él.

**Touji: **...

Hazles caso, Suzuhara...

Era Hikari. Al fin había recuperado el sentido, y miraba a Touji con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**Touji: **Hika...ri...

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

**Touji: **Está bien. Pero prométeme una cosa, Shinji: Vuelve. Vuelve vivo. Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás de haber-te quedado solo con Asuka para derrotar al ángel.

**Shinji: **... Lo prometo.

Touji dirigió una mirada a la pantalla, dónde la cabeza de Shinji asentía como prometiendo que volverían, él y Asuka. Touji agarró de una mano a Hikari, echó un vistazo hacia dónde estaba el ángel para asegurar-se de que no podían verles y echó una última mirada al Eva-01, y tanto él, como Hikari, como Kensuke, salieron corriendo hacia la salida de la Sede Central.

**Asuka: **Shinji...

**Shinji: **No temas, Asuka, venceremos.

Shinji se dejó de tapar el ojo izquierdo con la mano, y un ojo rojo y lleno de sangre apareció en su cara. Lo mismo sucedió con Asuka, pero un mechón de pelo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Todo seguido, se arrancó de la cara la Lanza del ángel, provocando un gemido de dolor en nuestros protagonistas, y con una fuerza tremenda se la lanzó a todo el estómago del ángel, clavándola profundamente en su barriga. El ángel no pareció afectarle en absoluto que una lanza le acabase de perforar el estómago, y aún con la lanza clavada, se lanzó directo al Eva-01. El Eva, con las manos consiguió frenar el placaje que le hizo el ángel, aunque cayó directo hacia el sistema Magi, aplastándolo.

**Asuka: **¡NO! Si se destruye el sistema Magi...

**Shinji: **¡Maldito ángel! ¡TOMA!

Shinji mandó empuñar la Lanza de Longinos al Evangelion, y con la otra mano empuñó el cuchillo que siempre guardan dentro de ellos todos los Evas. Hundió la Lanza de Longinos en las entrañas del ángel, y con el cuchillo perforó y partió en dos la cabeza del ángel. Las manos del Eva se impregnaron de un rojo intenso. Pasaron unos momentos. El ángel no se movió.

**Asuka: **Está... ¿muerto?

**Shinji: **No sé...

El Eva se apartó del ángel, haciéndole caer al suelo, que se cubrió de sangre. Parecía que habían vencido.

**Asuka: **Bueno... No sé ni de dónde ha salido ni quién ha mandado este ángel... Pero lo mejor es que lo hemos derrotado.

**Shinji: **...

**Asuka: **¿Shinji?

**Shinji: **Mamá... Has vuelto... A mi lado...

Asuka sonrió y abrazó a Shinji. Shinji le correspondió con otro abrazo, y poco después mandó al Eva de salir de la central de NERV de un salto. Al llegar a fuera, el Eva expulsó la cabina, y salieron Shinji y Asuka. Des de ese momento, el Eva permaneció inmóvil...

**Shinji: **¿Cómo ha escuchando el Eva des de tan lejos que lo necesitaba y quería verle?

**Asuka: **Los lazos que te unen a él son muy fuertes, yo creo que cuándo estés en peligro, el Eva acudirá en tu ayuda.

**Shinji: **De momento, dejaré el Eva aquí. No quiero volverlo a perder. Aunque ya no intenten atacar-nos ningún ángel, quiero que el Eva-01 esté conmigo.

**Asuka: **Lo que llevo tiempo pensando... ¿Cómo que ha aparecido el ángel? Sentí decir a Ibuki que todos los ángeles han sido derrotados... No entiendo cómo...

Eso no era un ángel... Era un Evangelion.

Aquella voz era conocida. El corazón de Shinji y Asuka empezó a palpitar con agitación. Giraron la cabeza con la boca abierta, y vieron dos rostros conocidísimos. Eran ni más ni menos que Rei Ayanami y Kaworu Nagisa.

**Asuka: **No... ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**Shinji: **Kaworu... Ayanami...

**Rei: **Cuánto tiempo, Ikari, 2º Niño.

**Asuka: **Cómo puede ser... ¿qué estéis vivos?

**Kaworu: **Eso no es lo más importante ahora... Tenéis que prepararos.

**Shinji: **¿Pre...prepararnos?

**Rei: **Durante nuestra ausencia ha ocurrido que, alguien o algo ha hecho despertar a los Evas en serie que aparecieron durante el Tercer Impacto. No tienen la misma forma claro, después de frenar el ataque acabaron despedazados, pero alguien ha hecho que sus almas se reencarnasen en cuerpos de ángeles y pretenden destruir de nuevo la humanidad causando el Tercer Impacto fusionando las almas de los Evas en serie con el Adán, oculto en las entrañas del Cuartel General de NERV.

**Asuka: **Pero... ¿quién querría volver a provocar el Tercer Impacto? Seele ya no existe.. ¿Quién podría llegar a intentar provocar semejante crueldad?

**Kaworu: **Posiblemente alguien que llegó a despreciar tanto la humanidad como Seele. Aunque no tenemos ni idea de quién es.

**Shinji: **Tengo... ¿Tengo que volver a sufrir otra vez por culpa de un estúpido Tercer Impacto?

**Asuka: **Shinji...

**Shinji: **¡YA SUFRÍ BASTANTE VIENDO MORIR ANTE MIS OJOS A SERES QUERIDOS! ¡ESTOY HARTO!

**Kaworu: **No te preocupes, Shinji. No lucharás solo.

¡Claro que no!

Voces conocidas se aproximaron. ¿Por qué les eran conocidas esas voces? Eran de gente que ya había muerto. ¿Estaban volviendo al pasado quizás? ¿Estaban dando marcha atrás en el tiempo? Ante los ojos atónitos de Shinji y Asuka aparecieron Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, Ibuki, Uba, miembros de NERV, Fuuyutski, Gendou Ikari... Y ni más ni menos que Yui, la madre de Shinji.

**Asuka: **Que... ¿Que está pasando?

Unos pasos fuertes se oyeron detrás de Asuka. Se dio la vuelta, asustada, y pareció quedar-se sin habla. Ante ella estaba el Eva-02, que tenía un aspecto tan magnífico como siempre.

**Asuka **(con lágrimas en los ojos): Mamá...

**Shinji: **Cómo... ¿habéis vuelto?

**Yui: **Shinji... No hemos vuelto para siempre. Hemos renacido para ayudar-te y hacer frente a los que desean la destrucción de la humanidad. El programa de Complementación humana ya no tiene sentido, la humanidad ha avanzado... No tiene por que ser destruida.

**Kaworu: **Y por ello, tanto nosotros como los Evas, te ayudaremos a seguir adelante.

**Asuka: **Esto... ¿Esto no es un sueño, verdad?

**Misato: **Claro que no, Asuka. Pero en cuanto nuestra misión se haya cumplido, nosotros no tendremos nada que hacer en este mundo. Para unos no-muertos como nosotros, nuestro tiempo ya no corre y no podemos cambiar las nuevas eras.

**Shinji: **...

Una mano se apoyó en la cabeza de Shinji, que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y con lágrimas. Al abrir-los, se encontró con el rostro de su padre, que lo miraba con un cierto aire de seriedad. Sin previo aviso, le dijo.

**Gendou: **Siento que por mi culpa lo hayas pasado tan mal. Sólo con estar cerca de mí te causo dolor y más dolor... Y esa no es mi intención.

**Shinji: **Papá...

**Yui: **Shinji, comprende a tu padre. Entiendo que hace años le odiarás, pero por favor, ten confianza en él.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera responder, unos cuantos miembros de NERV se acercaban corriendo.

**Ibuki: **El sistema Magi ha sufrido pocos daños, pero gracias a su sistema de regeneración los daños se repararán. Ahora mismo está trabajando.

**Ritsuko: **Muy bien, tenemos que empezar cuanto antes, antes de que el enemigo empleé un nuevo ángel para atacar.

**Miembro1: **La electricidad funciona sin ningún problema, Doctora Akagi.

**Miembro2: **Listas las jaulas para el mantenimiento de los Evangelions.

**Ritsuko: **Perfecto. Mientras Magi se regenera, limpiaremos e intentaremos arreglar un poco el Cuartel General. ¡Adelante!

Todo el mundo menos Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Kaworu marcharon hacia el Cuartel General.

Kaworu: Aunque yo... Sea un ángel, no quiero que la humanidad ni Shinji desaparezcan... O sea que... Como ángel y 5º Niño, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros.

**Rei: **Pienso lo mismo. Como Primer Niño y piloto de Evangelion ayudaré a que este planeta no quede desierto.

Y tanto ella como Kaworu y Rei se dirigieron hacia el Cuartel General, acompañados del Eva-02 y el Eva-00, que parecía haber surgido de la nada. Shinji y Asuka permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Al fin, Asuka rompió ese silencio que reinaba.

**Asuka: **Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?

**Continuará...**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Pufff... Me estoy replanteando ciertas cosas... Asuka: ¿Por ejemplo? Higuka: El Lemon... No lo tengo claro... Es que no me encaja en todo el fan fic una escena así... A lo mejor no lo hago T-T Shinji: o ¿Higu-San? ¿En serio no harás el Lemon? Higuka: No sé... Shinji: ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuupieee! Higuka (mirada asesina): ¬¬ Asuka: ¡Baka! Shinji: Jo... ¡Si sólo tengo 18 puros e inocentes años! ¿Cómo queréis que me sienta al saber que no... No voy a hacer "eso" a esta edad? Higuka: u.ú Cualquiera diría que eres un bebé, Shinji. Pero eso sí... Aquí no hay Lemon, lectores T-T Aunque... Eso no quiere decir que no haga Lemons en otros fan fics... Ju ju ju -Shinji pareció haber entrado en trance- Asuka: ¡Les esperamos en la tercera parte! 0

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _


End file.
